When We're Alone
by Tattered Webs
Summary: A small smut story about the "treatment" Naruto gets after a fight. slightly alternate universe. NarutoxOC LEMONS!


**When We're Alone**

She was standing in the door of his bed room, wearing a pair of jogging pants and a sports bra. He sat hunched over on the bed, shirtless with his head in his hands. It had been a rough night in the ring. He had let too many punches in and had only given a few good punches in himself. She could see the pain in his face and the bruises on his arms and chest. He noticed she was standing there and looked up at her, he forced a smile and then put his head back down, " I...um... didn't do very well tonight" he sighed. Her expression sank and she ran over and sat down next to him on the bed. He looked up at her and and his deep blue eyes made her melt. "you just had a rough night that's all", she put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him to herself. He turned towards her and hugged her tight. His hugs were always the best and she felt herself melt in his arms. When they released each other he looked into her green eyes and smiled " Thanks, I'll keep training and practicing", "good".

She pulled herself up onto the bed so she was sitting behind him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled in close to him from behind. He smelled good, she laid her face against his back and snaked her hands around his side and onto his abdomen, he was fit and slightly toned, she liked him this way, he was perfect. She sat up and brought her hands up to his shoulders and started to bring them down his arms feeling the muscles. He relaxed against her touch and let his body fall back into hers. She smiled, this was what she wanted. She brought her hands back up to his shoulder and let them slide down his front over his pecs and onto his abs again. Hes so skinny she thought, I should probably start cooking his meals for him. She brought one of her hands up and ran it through his blonde hair, it was soft. "Gosh, he's beautiful" she thought. She brought her hands back down to his stomach and using her head she tilted his to the side so she could see his neck. Her lips touched his neck and he sighed. She continued to lick and bite and kiss his neck until she started to hear the low moans in the back of his throat. The hands she had on his stomach she let travel and feel all the way up and down his front as she continued to bite at his neck. Her lips traveled up to his ear, which she started to nibble causing him to gasp. She smiled to her self, I'm doing a good job. Her hands traveled further now and she let one hand wander under the waist band of his jogging pants. His breath hitched but she continued. She worked her way down over his pubic hair and stopped only when she felt his semi-hard against her hand. She grasped it in one hand and felt in immediately get harder. She slowly began to stroke him, the blonde shinobi pushed back against her and grasped the edge of the bed. She started stroking his member harder and and rubbed the tip with her thumb. He was breathing heavily when she started to grind herself up against his back. She knew she was wet and she wanted him to touch her but this was for him not for her. She felt him arch up into her hands and she continued to stroke him. Suddenly he caught her hand and look up at her " I don't want to cum this way" he breathed.

She moved away from him and he turned to face her. He slowly took off his jogging pants and knelt in front of her. He was naked in front of her. He slowly crawled towards her and put his hands out to touch her breasts, he kneaded them as he inched closer pressing his erection into the fabric of her pants. He helped her out of the sports bra she was wearing and he looked at her. She felt herself grow hot under his gaze but let him continue. He put his hands out and started to play with her nipples, pinching and squeezing them. He felt them get hard in his hands and continued his assault. He looked up at her and she caught his gaze, she lunged forward and put her lips on his. He took his hands off her breasts and snaked them around her neck deepening the kiss. She brought her hands up and started running them through his blonde hair. She had wanted to do this for so long, shes wanted to tell him how she felt and this was finally her chance. They put their tongues into each others mouth, she gasped as his tongue wrestled with hers. When he finally released their kiss he brought his lips down to her nipple and started to suck. "ahhh..." she hissed, it felt amazing. He put his one hand back onto the opposite breast and he squeezed and tugged on her nipple. She was moaning in his hands now. He put his free hand firmly on her ass and squeezed, she bucked forward at his touch and she felt his erection more deeply on her leg. She took her hands and slid her pants and underwear off. He stopped to look at her before pushing her gently down on the bed and getting on top of her. He reached two fingers down and put them at the entrance to her vagina. He gently pushed in to feel her wetness, she moaned "please...I'm ready". She was right his fingers came away dripping. He put both hands beside her head and put the tip of his manhood at her entrance, he could feel her wetness. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and let her hands play with his hair. He pressed his lips against hers and took one hand and slowly led his member into her. It was tight and warm and he had to push hard to get it all the way in. she moaned as he pushed and dug her fingers into his hair and pulled her hands up his back leaving long scratch marks. Once he was all the way inside he let himself move, slowly at first then he sped up until he was at a fast paced rhythm. He put his head neck to hers and he heard her moans and heavy breaths as he pressed on. He tilted his head slightly so he could get at her neck and he started biting and kissing leaving small "love bites" all over her neck. She felt herself growing as he pushed into her, soon she found that she had started bring her hips up to meet his thrusts, this made the pleasure ten times greater and she let out a loud moan as he slammed into her hard, "oh my god...please again" she moaned. She felt him position him self and slam into her, she cried out. "I'm going to cum" she breathed , "me too" he moaned. He positioned himself once more and thrust into her as hard as he could. They came together and he un-loaded himself into her. He gently pulled out of her and fell at her side. She turned towards him and kissed his lips and snuggled into his chest. "we should be doing that more often" she whispered, "yeah we should" he laughed "go to sleep baby". She couldn't think of anything else she wanted to do more then to fall asleep in this boys arms.


End file.
